That's Okay
by Patrick Starxo
Summary: And when your gone, will they love you the same? If not, that's okay.- She was always exciting when she was present; until she wasn't. Sasuke-centric.


A/N- Okay. This is my first fanfiction. I'm aware it's short. I just have a lot of trouble writing and not storytelling, which is sort of what i did. Any advice?

* * *

Written Testament # 156327667

"Your name, son?"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Age?"

"Seventeen."

"Why are you here?"

"My best friend's dead, and it's my fault."

I guess I should probably back up. That's sort of a lot to dump onto you without explaining. Let me take you back to the day Sakura and I met. We were both four years old, and we were both stuck in daycare. I had been there for a few months, but I had never made any friends. Sure, I played with the other children, but I didn't particularly like any of them. Then, one day, she showed up in her bright pink jumper; I remember this vividly. She was so excited that her rose-tinted tresses were extra springy, and her green eyes sparkled like emeralds. Sakura pranced in like she owned the place- a confidence she never lost- and started playing with a group of girls I personally disliked. The ringleader, Ami, snidely looked at Sakura with a cruel curiosity.

"Did your mommy mess up your hair this morning, or is your forehead naturally that large?" Ami sneered. Even though Sakura pretended the comment didn't bother her, I saw her eyes flash with hurt.

"Hey! You big bully! Leave that girl alone!" I almost looked around to see who had the audacity to back-sass Ami before realizing the words came out of my own mouth. I put on my brave face and stepped forward. Sakura's eyes shined with happiness, and Ami glared at me. She let out an aggravated 'humph!' before turning around. Sakura then faced me and said – all in one breath, mind you-

"Hi! I'm Sakura Haruno! Thanks so much for standing up to that mean girl! She's something, isn't she? So now we're best friends, right? Oh I'm sorry, I didn't even ask for your name!" I was so thrown off by the speed and excitement of her talking that it took me a few seconds to gather my bearings and reply.

"My name's Sasuke Uchiha."

"Okay, Sasuke! Let's go!" She took my hand, and dragged me away. This was the beginning of twelve years of Sakura dragging me around, and me being submissive to it. And drag me, she did.

I remember we were walking to school one day during our sophomore year. We were admiring all the cookie-cutter houses and cookie-cutter families, when she turned around, her eyes shining.

"Let's go!" she said.

"To school? Yeah- we are going. That's why we're moving our feet and going a distance." I used my pointer and middle finger to pantomime walking.

"Not to school, silly. Let's just go!" She took my hand, and dragged me. I suppose I could have stopped her, but I didn't want to. Sakura was always so exciting, and I wasn't. When I was included in her hare-brained schemes, I felt alive.

Anyways- That's how life went. Sakura lead, and I followed. I guess at some point, I realized my feelings for her, but I was so happy she even included me in her ideas that I didn't want to muddle it up with relationship crap. I always saw Sakura as independent. Even though I thrived through her, she always seemed like she kept me around more for amusement then necessity. I always thought that I needed her more than she needed me.

One fateful day at the end of junior year, I showed up at Sakura's house to pick her up for school in my beat up clunker of a truck. She didn't come out. After ten minutes of waiting, I went to her door. When I approached the house, the door was ajar. I'd never been in Sakura's house because we mostly frequented my place, but I walked in nonetheless. The house was empty. Not just of people, but of furniture too. It looked as if no one even lived there.

Sakura didn't come back to school for the rest of the year. I'd tried everything to hunt her down and find her, but no avail. Finally, one day during senior year, I received a phone call on a Friday afternoon. She had come back.

She told me that she was in a taxi coming to pick me up, so I stood outside, my stomach in knots. When the yellow vehicle pulled into my driveway, I could hardly breathe. I opened the door, and there she was. I almost blanched looking at her. Sakura looked more aged than I'd ever seen her with bags under her eyes, and her curls limp. Her eyes had lost their shine. I sat down next to her, and clung to her tightly.

"Sakura," I breathed against her almost emaciated neck. "Where have you been?"

She winked playfully. "All in good time, sir. We're going to our old hideout." Our hideout was the apartment where our daycare operated out of. We used to sit on the roof and talk for ages.

When we pulled up to the complex, something didn't feel right, but I ignored it. We sat on our old bench engraved with inside jokes, hearts, and tally marks from the time I tried to mark every time we came up here. Sakura smiled and pulled out a lighter. She lit a cigarette, and offered me one.

I made a face and said, "I didn't know you smoked. It can't be good for you."

"There are a lot worse things for you, dear," she said, almost sadly. After a while of silence, I spoke up.

"Seriously, Sakura. Where have you been?"

"Really wanna know?" she said. "I left because I wanted adventure. I hated to leave you behind, but I'm sort of glad I did. I'd dragged you around enough. My parents told me we were moving, and I embraced it. I packed my stuff and left, but not with them. I wanted to see the city, so I moved in with a cousin who promised not to tell my parents.

"Eventually, I fell in with the wrong crowd, and developed some habits that got me kicked out of my cousin's house. And then I had to find a way to support myself and my habits. And I just…" She stopped, looked at me, and broke down crying. I couldn't believe this. Innocent Sakura had been turned into a drug addict, and a prostitute? My brain was reeling.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted. My mouth fell agape and I stuttered.

"Are you alright? Have you been to a doctor? Does the father know? If you can't tell him, I can support you. I love you, Sakura." It all came out in a mess of word vomit. I looked down at her hands and saw her holding a gun. "Lord, what's that for?"

"The city wasn't very safe. This was for protection. Anyways, I have no plans to raise a child. I just came back for nostalgia's sake. I wanted to see someone who actually cared about me." She stood up, bent over me, and pecked me on the lips. I was so shocked from the kiss that I didn't notice the gun fluidly moving up to her mouth until it was too late.

"Sakura! Oh god, no!" She pulled the trigger, and I couldn't stop her. So here I sit, covered in blood, writing this testimony under the watchful eye of a creepy detective. I'll never forget Sakura, my first love, and I'll never stand idly by again. Sometimes I think if I'd butted heads with her more, then she may not have needed to find adventure in the wrong places. But, I digress.

**Victim Name: **Sakura Haruno.

**COD: **Suicide

**Trial: **N/A

**CASE CLOSED**


End file.
